


Mario Kart Stripping?

by listenup_folks



Category: fifth harmony - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenup_folks/pseuds/listenup_folks
Summary: Innocent game of Mario Kart gone wrong? Or right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also on wattpad @ longerr_hours

“Okay that isn’t fair,” Camila pouts as she watches baby Mario explode for the third time since they started playing half an hour ago. 

“What’s not fair? That I know how to strategize? That you don’t have the common sense to drop back to second when a blue shell is thrown? That-”

“Okay Lauren I get it,” Camila interrupts and pauses the game, tossing her remote onto the couch next to her and letting herself fall back onto the couch after. “I get that you’re ‘the best at this game’ and ‘no way in hell losing to anyone’ but it’s not fun if you save your blue shell for the last second every single time.” 

“Camz we don’t have to play this,” Lauren answers, not bothering to turn the game back on and sitting down next to her friend. Not her fault that she stood up in the first place, Mario Kart is an intense game, fight her if you think otherwise. 

“Play what?” Chris interjects from the stairs as he makes his way into the room from upstairs, making Camila hop in her seat at the sudden interruption. “Sorry Mila,” he smiles wryly when he notices he scared the older girl.

“Mario Kart, and don’t pop out like that, last time Camz almost fell down the stairs again,” Lauren scolds him making Camila blush at the memory of her clumsiness and Chris roll his eyes. 

“Sorry,” he supplies with no real tone of sympathy which Camila laughs off but Lauren shoots glares. “Is Laur kicking your ass again?” he asks and Camila reaches back to smack her best friend’s brother’s arm at the teasing but the Jauregui’s both chuckle at her. “I’ll take that as a yes, but hey you should spice it up a little bit, make it more interesting… and maybe ban blue shells since that’s the only way she wins,” he supplies with a thoughtful pause.

“What like prizes?” Camila questions, Lauren also raising an eyebrow in question of what her little brother means. 

“I mean in a way yeah,” he chuckles and Lauren’s about to ask what he means before he continues, “but no last week at my friends a bunch of us played strip Mario Kart, you know loser takes off a piece of clothing every round - and no socks don’t count - and it got pretty intense with the competition. It was fun too,” he reflects and goes to grab his charger from the outlet by the television set. “But hey I mean, you two might be too prudish to be into that type of game you know?” he continues and time out.

It’s not that either girl really wants to play strip Mario Kart because who thought of that weird combination in the first place, like seriously Mario Kart is supposed to be childlike fun, but Chris is a year younger than them, he’s only a freshman and they’re sophomores and if freshmen are playing this, they can’t not play it too.  
Also he called them prudes and neither girl will stand for a fourteen year old calling them prudes even if they kind of are but seriously.

“Okay we’ll do that,” Lauren decides for them and Camila gets a bit flustered but hides it and nods along. 

Chris’s eyes almost pop out of his head and he has a harder time hiding his flushed face, “wait really? Like you two? Together?”

“Yeah who else would it be?” Lauren supplies with a slight attitude because did he really have that little faith in them? 

“Can I watch?” he smirks but he isn’t even teasing based on his still red face and slightly agape jaw at the thought of his sister and hot best friend getting naked together - well maybe not his sister, that’s weird and incest totally isn’t- not the point, Camila is hot enough.

“No you douchebag, now go to Connor’s house, mom and dad expect you to meet them at the banquet thing in like five minutes,” Lauren snaps at him and he nods, waving and saying one last goodbye before shutting the door behind himself.

“So,” Camila awkwardly starts once the door is shut. “Strip Mario Kart?” 

“You heard the rules, no blue shells and socks don’t count,” Lauren replies simply before reaching for her remote again. “So maybe start on koopa Beach?”

Camila for her part seems almost as flushed as Chris was for only a split second but then grabs her own remote and lets Lauren choose the track once they’ve re chosen their players.

“Fuck I’m so close,” Camila yells as she bounces in place, eyes focused on the screen as baby Mario passes through the last part of the course.

“I’m right behind you Camz,” Lauren bites back as she stands, hands gripping the toy wheel as she turns Yoshi on a turn Camila had just went around. “Fucking faster,” she groan in annoyance.

“3…2…1! Yes! Fuck you and your blue shells Jauregui there’s a new head bitch in town!” Camila celebrates, tossing her remote back down on the couch and doing a dorky victory dance that Lauren would find adorable if it weren’t for her intense focus on crossing the line then her blazing defeat.

“Fuck you,” she huffs out as she plops down on the couch and pouts over the close race.

“Hey Lo looks like you gotta start stripping babe,” Camila teases with a smirk at how mad Lauren is over something as simple as Mario Kart. “Now don’t worry I won’t win all of them so you don’t get too cold but-” but Camila cuts her own teasing off when her jaw drops.

Lauren, being aggravated with teasing decided to angrily pull her shirt over her head, not caring about her lack of bra because Jesus fucking Christ who willingly wears bras? Camila’s her best friend too so it’s not like she hasn’t seen Lauren’s boobs before a few times on accident or changing, or that time Lauren sprained her ankle real bad and Camila tried helping her in the shower (but Camila just ended up slipping herself on a puddle next to the shower and Lauren had fine balance on one foot). 

So Camila is now flabbergasted, staring in aw at Lauren’s bare chest with a blush on her cheeks. Lauren feels smug at her friend’s reaction, but she also feels like she’s missing her shot at a gold medal so she doesn’t hesitate to pick back up her controller and pick a new course, this time settling on Ghost Valley because she knows Camila sucks at this one.

Camila finally snaps herself out of staring at Lauren’s chest and flushes even more when she sees Lauren’s small smirk showing that she obviously got caught, but really how could she have not gotten caught it had to be a solid thirty seconds of oggling them. 

“Fine, game on,” Camila mumbles back grabbing her controlled and preparing for the boost during the count down.

As Lauren predicted, Camila struggles with the blocks that keep falling out from under her and the sharp turns with no edges. She’s in eighth place while Lauren is cruising along at first, clearly having no trouble with the course in the slightest. But even though Camila is always sucky at this level, usually she’s in at least fourth. The difference? Well Lauren is topless. As in Lauren has nothing containing her breasts and did Camila mention Lauren gets really into Mario Kart? As in Lauren is topless and hopping around and holy shit Camila always knew she was gay but this? This is like a personal heaven and hell at the same time. (Heaven because woah Lauren’s boobs are just the best thing Camila’s ever seen but hell because she’s doing bad in Mario Kart because of it).

So it’s really not surprising when Camila loses. It’s also not surprising when Lauren imitates a mic drop with her controller but whatever. 

“Okay Camzi off with the top,” Lauren teases as she crosses her arms and leans back on the couch, raising an eyebrow at Camila expectantly and oh shit her boobs are on perfect display and Camila nods and all but whips her shirt over her head because a topless Lauren asking her to do anything results in immediate obedience. “Oh I love that bra,” Lauren adds once Camila’s shirt has cleared her head, and the girl was going to cross her arms self consciously but she doesn’t because Lauren isn’t covering hers and Lauren likes her bra.

“Thanks, I got it the other day when we went with Dinah to that Pink sale,” Camila explains while Lauren looks at her bra, seemingly looking at the details. Lauren lets out a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair before she picks her remote back up from the ground and chooses the next level.

Lauren kind of wants to test something though. She’s seen camila staring at her chest since she took her shirt off and she wants to see how focused Camila really is on the game itself and how focused she is on Lauren. So this time she ups it to rainbow road because they both equally suck at this one and maybe she can just beat Camila with just her body. Which yeah sounds bad in a way but she kind of may or may not have a crush on her best friend and kind of may or may not want to see if her best friend has a crush back.

“Fuck, I can’t believe you’re willingly picking this one,” Camila notes as she gets into her ready position, hoping maybe Lauren won’t distract her this time and maybe she’ll win and get to see some more of her favorite girl’s body. 

“Deal with it,” Lauren says back and Camila rolls her eyes at her friends attitude.

To say Lauren’s plan goes well is an understatement. Not only does Camila come in dead last from falling so many times, but she also catches the younger girl blatantly staring and licking her lips and at one point her jaw was so dropped that Lauren almost laughed out loud. 

“Okay Camz bra or jeans, socks don’t count remember?” Lauren says smugly as she leans back again, hitting ‘a’ on her controller so it will skip back to the choosing menu for the last game of the four race tournament. 

“Fine,” Camila puts and unbuttons her jeans, thinking it’s safer to stay in her underwear than completely topless since god knows she isn’t as… abundant in that factor as Lauren. Not that she thinks Lauren will judge her, she’s just really insecure, especially lately after some rude comments from a boy she rejected. So her jeans get tugged down and she hears Lauren choke on the water she was drinking. 

Now her boobs, Camila knows those are too small, but her ass? She’s in no denial about how gifted she is in the booty department so she supposes it’s finally time for her to feel smug. 

“You okay Lo?” she asks innocently as she turns her head to face the girl coughing and patting her own chest to clear out her lungs. Also aware that this position angles her backside out more in the boy shorts that she’s always hated because they barely contain half of it (not that she’s complaining now).

“Yeah I’m - I’m great, fine I’m fine I’m good,” Lauren says between coughs, eyes struggling to stay on Camila’s face. 

Camila holds in a smug laugh by biting down on her bottom lip but does smirk as she speaks next, “Okay babe don’t choke on me, I need you to be alive so I can beat you this round.”

Lauren blushes slightly because it’s suddenly hotter in here but averts her eyes back to the screen to pick the new level, going with Waluigi’s Stadium because it’s not too hard but she usually beats Camila at the ones their equal at, even without blue shells. 

What Lauren wasn’t prepared for was Camila deciding to lean on her stomach on the couch for this round. The couch is an ‘L’ shape so that leaves Camila on the long part and Lauren right next to her and oh god Camila’s ass. Lauren thinks she could stare at it all day, probably has spent days in time staring at it. But right now, she’s never seen it in a more appetizing position and she really needs to- okay race is starting in 3.

Based on the above you can infer that Lauren lost the race. She got third, which isn’t too bad, but she kept crashing into things when Camila would move at all because her butt would shake even if only a little and Lauren would be a drooling goner. 

“Pants Lo,” Camila smirks without getting up, smiling at the rankings that show she won and then smiling in the mirror next to the tv which she can still see Lauren obliviously checking her out in. Clearly somebody forgot the details of her own living room. 

Lauren flushes when she remembers she’s wearing leggings because of course she had to be wearing no bra and a thong the one day she decides to suck at Mario Kart. But, pretending to not care Lauren pushes the leggings down to her ankles and bends down to tugs them off completely. 

She hears the intake of breath and assumes Camla has turned to face her and was met with the sight of her ass bent over so she takes her time in standing back up, making sure to jut her hips back a little bit more, basically rolling her body up.

“So should we keep going then? Another tournament?” Lauren suggests as she spins to face Camila whose eyes quickly snap up to her face and Lauren doesn’t try to hide her smirk this time, loving the way Camila’s cheeks heat up when she’s shy. 

“Yeah, yeah let’s keep going,” Camila agrees after a moment of collecting her thoughts. How does Lauren have such a nice ass and perfect rack? Is there anything about this girl that isn’t beautiful and well, perfect?

“Okay, I’ll let you pick the courses this time since I kind of got away with picking everyone last time,” Lauren smirks and Camila realizes now that yeah, Lauren did pick every one of the levels and that’s totally cheating.

“Well excuse me Lo, but you pulled you boobs out. How was I supposed to not be distracted?” Camila quips back and it’s kind of out of her mouth before she thinks about possibly not saying that but Lauren just blushes and Camila thinks maybe she could make more comments and Lauren wouldn’t mind. “And I want Coconut Mall,” she adds as she plops back onto her stomach because she could use an advantage.

This time Camila loses purely because of the game. Although Lauren is still being Lauren and irresistible, Camila is angled away from the temptation of staring. But Camila keeps accidentally going up the down escalators instead of the up ones so she falls into second place naturally. 

“Suck on that Camz, I just beat you at your own pick,” Lauren taunts as she turns to face the girl who looks ashamed in her lack of good driving choices. “Bra or panties Camz off with one,” she urges and Camila sighs before reaching to unsnap her bra and pulling it down her arms as she sits up. She’s still nervous though and she shyly crosses her arms over her chest so Lauren can’t get a good look. 

“Camz? Covering seems a lot like cheating to me,” Lauren teases with a grin but when she notices Camila’s nervous facial expression her grin morphs to a frown of curiosity because she can read Camila and she knows something is up. “Camz what’s wrong?” she ass gently, not minding that they’re both basically naked and moving to sit next to Camila closer than before. 

“Nothing, nothing I just…” Camila trails off, arms still crossed, hands cupping over her breasts so Lauren won’t see them, nervous especially now that Lauren is closer. “Mine are just so tiny and yours are so nice and I just… I don’t know I’m being dumb,” she finally settles on.

“Camz you’re not being dumb, if this upsets you you’re not being dumb,” Lauren says, using one hand to gently rub Camila’s back, making the younger girl flinch at first but then accept the comforting contact. “Why are you suddenly insecure again though? I mean I thought we got past this over the summer? Did something happen recently or..?” Lauren asks, wanting to hold Camila’s hand but feeling awkward trying to pry it off her boob.

“No… I mean, yeah kinda,” Camila starts and looks down into her lap but leans closer into Lauren’s gentle touch. “Austin tried to ask me out again and he made some comments when I rejected him because he was embarrassed I guess… I shouldn’t be letting it get to me I just, I don’t know-”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Lauren demands gently. “Your feelings are valid, and if I get my hands on that dick I’m going to rip his off,” Lauren threatens and Camila smiles softly at the idea of her best friend defending her. “You’re gorgeous Camz, so so beautiful and who cares if your breasts aren’t too big, boobs don’t have to be big, all boobs are beautiful and yours? Camila you’re so so sexy it’s insane,” Lauren speaks and uses her hands now to gently urge Camila to uncross her arms. After a second of questioning, intense eye contact Camila does, allows her hands to be pulled away and herself to be exposed. 

“Can I?” Lauren asks gently nodding towards her chest and Camila doesn’t exactly know what she’s asking but she nods anyways because it’s Lauren and she trusts her more than anybody. What she didn’t expect was too warm hands to cup her breast gently. She doesn’t know why it shocked her because she watched it happen and what else could Lauren have meant really. “See?” Lauren smiles and the eye contact is still there and Camila can’t not smile back, but suck in a breath too when Lauren squeezes the mounds gently in her hands. “Perfect.”

 

Now Lauren doesn’t really know what she’s doing, Camila doesn’t really seem to mind though and she lets her hands give attention to her best friend’s petite breast, palming them gently and squeezing at the flesh. She continues for a few moments too, holding eye contact with Camila whose eyes are filled with questions and arousal, but her thumbs unexpectedly drag across hard nipples and Camila’s eyes flutter shut breaking the contact and a small whimper comes out of her mouth. 

Lauren takes that as a good sign and gently pinches them between her thumb and forefinger then rolls lightly making a sound closer to a moan escape her best friend. That’s something Lauren wants to hear again and camila’s eyes are still closed, so Mario Kart damned, Lauren leans in and gently presses her lips against one of the breast while her hand plays with the other. 

Camila let’s out a surprised gasp at the contact but when she looks down and sees Lauren’s eyes closed as if she’s the one receiving pleasure from kissing Camila’s boobs makes her let out a moan to follow. Finally lips wrap around a taut nipple and pause for a moment in case Camila wants to pull her off. “Fuck Lo,” Camila lets out when the lips finally suck and she lets her hands tangle in raven hair to hold Lauren against her chest, as if she was going to leave anytime soon. 

And Lauren doesn’t leave of course, she spends an unknown amount of time sucking and laving Camila’s breasts with her tongue, getting used to how it feels to touch another girl and how it feels to touch this girl specifically. 

“C’mere Camz,” Lauren says as she pulls her lips away momentarily and pulls herself back on the couch then pulls for Camila to straddle her, which the younger girl does without hesitation because still, it’s Lauren. Her hands immediately find residency on Camila’s ass because okay maybe that’s the only reason she wanted to be in this position but c’mon who wouldn’t want to be in this position?

Her lips re attach to Camila’s breasts as her hands palm the the newly found flesh and Camila’s hands tangle back in her hair, guiding her mouth against her. Camila’s never so much as gone past pecking with one of her sixth grade boyfriends so she’s in a state of complete bliss but also a bit overwhelmed by the pleasure and tries to hold in moans but can’t quite do it with the world’s most beautiful girl in the world underneath her giving her body attention. 

“Mm, fuck baby that’s good,” she whimpers out as Lauren sucks at her nipple again before lightly nipping at the bud. She can’t help her hips moving either or the loud moan that breaks at that. Things freeze for a second. Like Lauren’s mouth is on her breast but it’s not moving, and her hands are gripping skin but they’re going slack and Camila is just completely frozen in place because what if Lauren realizes what’s happening and makes her stop.

“Here let me lie down,” Lauren says instead and Camila doesn’t know what she means at first but Lauren lowers onto her back and rearranges their legs so that Camila has one of Lauren’s thighs between hers and vice versa. 

“Okay baby do that again,” Laure instructs and Camila is frozen again looking down at Lauren like a fish out of water because oh my god but Lauren apparently thinks it’s nerves and not shock so she uses the hands she placed immediately back on her ass after moving to guide Camila’s hips against her and the moan that Camila lets out snaps the girl out of her trance and her hips follow as Lauren moves her hips again.

Lauren’s face is level with her’s now and not with her breast so Camila kind of naturally leans in for a kiss and maybe that’s different so she panics when her lips make contact, but it isn’t different. It feels soft, and sweet, and not at all the same pace as her hips that are grinding desperately in search of pleasure. 

The kiss is everything Camila wishes her first kiss could’ve felt like, Lauren’s lips are soft and gentle and when her tongue asks for entrance Camila grants it and moans at the slick heat of Lauren’s mouth moving against her own. 

Somewhere Camila had moved her thigh so it was rested against Lauren’s center and Camila pulls away from the kiss to let out a groan when she feels how warm and wet Lauren is even with her panties on. But Camila reattaches their lips as she thrust her hips against Lauren’s because she wants to swallow the moan Lauren is sure to let out, and it feels amazing when Lauren’s hips move back against hers.

It only takes a few minutes of messy grinding and tongue’s colliding and breasts rubbing against each other which Camila almost didn’t notice at first but god that feels good, and after those minutes Camila feels the pit in her stomach growing and well, she’s never had an orgasm but in fanfics they always say the pit in their stomach and that’s what she feels so she’ll have to comment on one saying that’s a good way to describe it and - “Fuck camz I’m so close baby,” Lauren moans out hotly against her lips, moving to press kisses against her jawline and neck as she grips Camila’s ass tightly to pull their hips together.

“Mmm me too baby just a few more,” Camila groans back reaching down with one hand to palm at Lauren’s breast and supporting some of her weight on the other arm that’s extended above Lauren’s head. 

Lauren’s hands tighten when Camila’s fingers close around her nipple and tug gently and then a loud string of moans is escaping the older girl as she feels her orgasm wash over her, knocking the sense out of her as she squeezes at Camila’s ass and throws her head back in please. Camila wasn’t there yet, close but not yet, but the sight and sound of Lauren coming underneath her is enough to throw her over the edge too and she’s overcome with pleasure as she continues to roll her hips against Lauren’s. 

Both girls breathe deeply as they recover from their orgasms, Camila lazily collapsed against Lauren in exhaustion and Lauren stroking Camila’s back with her eyes closed and face nestled into Camila’s hair, enjoying Camila’s breath at her neck where the younger girl let her face fall. 

Camila finally gets her senses back after what’s probably a minute and realizes she’s probably crushing Lauren so she uses her hands to push her top half up so she’s straddling Lauren and smiles down at the sight of her best friend grinning without a thought in mind beneath her. “You’re pretty gorgeous too Lo, don’t forget that,” Camila breathes out and Lauren lets out a giggles, flushing slightly and lifting one hand to cup Camila’s cheek, stroking the soft sweaty skin their before leaning up for a peck that Camila meets her halfway for. 

“Well thank you, but you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen” Lauren quips back and Camila blushes as she plays with Lauren’s hair. “Now how about we go back to my room so I can prove that to you?” 

She hasn’t agreed more quickly to an offer in her whole life, and Camila never thought she’d be thankful for a damn blue shell but she is right now.


End file.
